


Едят ли ангелы немытые яблоки?

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Fannni



Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apples, Art, Eden - Freeform, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Проголосовать за работу можно до 03.08 включительно поссылкеЧтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T





	Едят ли ангелы немытые яблоки?

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 03.08 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe7GToy-eMxjam4iUJygh77fq-8I8Nn2sP2XwioSXCBn_ryDA/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
